Her Voice Is Magic
by iceredrose
Summary: Sess/OC Kiyana lost everything in our lifetime and is transported to the feudal era. She meets a tall, handsom dog demon. She mothers a child and is betrayd by love. She will protect what she loves whatever the cost, but will it be enough? Sess/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I obviously don't own anything….ok so I own some stuff like Kiyana and some of the people she gets in trouble with. So yeah. Enjoy.

Ch. 1

Kiyana walked down the freezing streets of the big Japanese city. Her family had moved there after their house in America had been destroyed in a fire. As she walked Kiyana carried her ever present brown back pack that clashed with the long red dress and tall black heels she wore. "I hate work." Her small voice went unnoticed in all the bustle of the city. She hugged herself trying to think only of warmth, she didn't have a coat like everyone else. She didn't have anything like everyone else anymore. A silent tear trickled from beneath her black sunglasses down her red from the cold cheek.

One year ago her parents and little brother had died in a horrible car accident. Struggling with the grief Kiyana knew she had to keep the apartment or be out on the streets so she got a job singing at a night club. At first the owner didn't want to hire her, but Kiyana found that she could be very persuasive. Having the job she was able to keep the apartment until one week ago when the stupid landlord raised the price and her job stopped paying enough. She couldn't eat _and_ have a roof over her head. Nooooo that was just way too much to ask. When she finally arrived at work the big bald bouncer greeted her warmly. Despite his frightening stature the bouncer was one of Kiyana's only friends at work. She'd always had a soft spot for the guy and he for her. "Hey Akira. How's the crowd in there tonight?"

"Rough. You better watch yourself. I'd hate to have to bash someone's skull in on a lovely night like this." He joked. "But seriously. You be careful in there ok?" Kiyana nodded, loving that someone was concerned for her.

"Thanks." She walked into the club, instantly being bombarded by hot, sweaty bodies. Kiyana made her way to the stage and made sure the band she was singing with was ready before taking up the mich and shouting into it: "You guys ready to get this party started!!" A roar of approval met her ears and she appeased them by singing loud, fast, happy songs. Every one was dancing, and if they weren't dancing they were talking. But everyone, and I mean everyone, was smiling and laughing. Everyone was happy. There wasn't one person in the room that was sad or grumpy. And that made Kiyana feel good, to know that she was helping these people forget everything that was in the outside world. Helping them forget all the bad things that happen to them out there, because in here was different. Everyone was safe in here. While they were here they could just dance. There was no death, no mother pressing them to giver her grandchildren, no boss that they'd do anything for, no matter how immoral or demoralizing, just so they don't lower their pay and make it so you can't afford to take care of their kids. Everything was good here. "Alright guys." Kiyana's throat was killing her. She'd been singing loud fast songs for four hours straight. "Grab a girl and hold her close. It's time to wind down a bit before I leave you." Kiyana began a slow song about love by a woman from America named Celine Dion. Soon everyone found themselves in the arms of some one else, even the bartenders.

"Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart is shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been so in love

Have you ever walked on air  
Ever felt like you were dreamin'  
When you never thought it could  
But it will, it feels that good  
Have you ever been so in love

Have you ever been in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
When your heart is shooting stars  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
Have you ever been in love, have you

The time I spent waiting  
For something that was heaven sent  
When you find it, don't let go  
I know

Have you ever said a prayer  
And found that it was answered  
All my hope has been restored  
And I ain't looking anymore  
Have you ever been so in love, have you

Someplace that you ain't leavin  
Somewhere you're gonna stay  
When you finally found the meaning  
Have you ever felt this way

The time I spent waiting  
For something that was heaven sent  
When you find it, don't let go,  
I know

Coz have you ever been so in love, so in love  
You could touch the moonlight  
You can even reach the stars  
Doesn't matter near or far  
Have you ever been so in love

'Cause have you ever been in love  
Have you ever been in love  
In love"

"Alright. That's where I leave you. Have a good night." Kiyana waved to the happy applauding crowd and left the stage. She walked slowly backstage down the hall way to the back door.

"Babe! That was great!" A boy with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes slapped her butt.

"I'm not your babe, Retsu. Go the hell away." Kiyana felt fear consume her entire being and cause her shortness of breath. The boys face distorted angrily before composing itself again.

"Come on babe. Lets go have a little fun….we haven't had fun in a long time." There was a malicious smile in his voice as he wrapped his snaky arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Kiyana's foot kicked back between his legs and her fist came up and hit him square in the nose. Retsu fell to the floor, his hands confused as to which part of his body to cradle. Kiyana Stood over him, glaring, not letting him know that her glare was just a front for the immense fear coursing through her body. "I…am _not_ your babe. And I do _not_ need you." Kiyana grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before slamming out the back door and away from the man who scared her more than anything in her life.

Kiyana walked down the cold, empty streets towards the old shrine she'd been squatting at. The shrine itself was inhabited by a nice looking family of four. An old man who seemed to be slightly insane, A woman who smiled a lot, a little boy who was very energetic and a teenage school girl who was hardly ever home. Not the kind of hardly ever home where she goes out all day and comes back at night, the kind where she would disappear for days and randomly come back. Kiyana never knew where this smiling, loving teen went because Kiyana made sure to only sleep in an abandoned well house late at night and leave extremely early in the morning to roam around the city and park.

By the time she reached the old shrine the dark sky was pouring out it's nurturing tears, drenching Kiyana from head to toe. Even though she could hardly see, she still kept her black glasses on, shielding herself from the world, her own personal sanctuary. When she made her way into the well house she noticed that it was leaking everywhere. Everywhere except above the well. Kiyana searched for a plank of wood or something at least solid to put over the well so she could sleep on it, but she could find nothing. "I really don't wanna do that…..really? Couldn't you make my life any more difficult? Maybe send a fire breathing dragon to destroy the entire well house?" Kiyana looked up, beyond the roof before securing her backpack on her back and climbing down into the well. On her way down a drop of water hit the rock her foot was on. She lost her footing and started falling down. "AAH!" A strange blue light surrounded her. _What is this?_ She felt her body slowing and then settle gently on the ground. She looked up and saw at the top of the well, a dark, starry night sky. _Oh crap._

A/N: Retsu means cold...I used this name to mean basically his character, or his heart, is cold.


	2. Chapter 2

You know the drill I own nothing blah blah blah. Also. Some of you may get mad at me for this, but I read something on the internet about Sesshomaru's mokomoko being a part of him instead of like a fur boa or something. For the purpose of this story, his mokomoko will be a part of him. Sorry if that pisses any of you off?

Ch.2

"Well….I should probably get out of here…" Kiyana looked up again and then looked at what she was wearing. "Ha. Yeah right." She opened her back pack and took out the only other outfit she had with her: black shorts and a red tank top. She changed quickly but didn't have any shoes other than the black strappy heals so she simply took them off and left them behind. She searched through her back pack and took out multiple objects. The only things she left in her back pack were a photo album, matches and her toiletry products. She had enough to keep her clean for a month or so. Strapping it on her back Kiyana quickly scurried her way up the well. When she made it to the top her arms were killing her. As she kneeled she looked at her surroundings. She was in the middle of a large field with a forest around it. She knelt next to it until she heard a scream coming from the direction of a very dark forest. The scream was disturbing because it wasn't an "I'm in danger" scream it was a little girl's "I'm scared" scream. Kiyana ran towards the forest where she heard the scream come from. Before she reached the forest she saw a little girl run out in a checked orange and white kimono with a green belt. The little girl ran straight into Kiyana. Kiyana knelt down and wrapped her arms around the girl. After a while she pulled the girl back and saw that she wasn't crying, just looked like she was scared out of her mind. "Are you alright hunny? Is someone chasing you?" The little girl shook her head and looked a little unsure about whether to trust Kiyana or not. "Ok. Well My name is Kiyana, what is yours?" Kiyana looked at the girls face and saw big brown orbs looking back up at her. Her face looked dirty and her long brown hair was a little dirty with a small side pony tail.

"Rin…"

"Okay Rin. Where are your parents?"

"Rin's parents died. Rin travels with Lord Sesshomaru." She had smiled but when she said 'Lord Sesshomaru' her face fell and she chewed on her lip. "Lord Sesshomaru was out and got hurt by the demons and Rin doesn't know what to do!"

"Demons?" _demons don't exist….better not tell her that now though….she looks so distraught…_ "Where is this Sesshomaru?" Rin grabbed her hand and led her through the forest to a small cave.

"Rin you stupid girl where did you go?!" A small green man was yelling at the entrance of the cave.

"Master Jakken! Rin found some help!" The small green man squinted through the darkness. _That's a weird kind of deformity…never seen a midget with green skin before…_

"YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"HEY!" Kiyana towered over the small green man known as Jakken. "I don't really like the way you're talking to this little girl." Jakken stared at her for a bit. "Now, I'm here because Rin came and got me because she was concerned for your Lord. May I please see him?" Jakken stood with his mouth hanging open while Rin led Kiyana inside the cave. She saw a figure leaning against the cave wall breathing laboriously. "Rin? You and Jakken need to go get some fire wood. K?" Rin nodded and left. Kiyana went to the other side of the cave from the sitting figure and set down her back pack.

"Who are you girl." His voice was deep and beautiful.

"My name is Kiyana."

"Why are you here? You should not have come. It was foolish of the child to think that I, Sesshomaru, would need help."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm not leaving." Rin and Jakken came back carrying a sufficient amount of fire wood. "Rin? I need you guys to go get a bucket of water and maybe a rag. Ok?" Rin nodded but her eyes were teary. "Rin? It's going to be okay. Sesshomaru will be fine. I promise. Now go get some water so I can make him better ok?"

"Foolish girl! The great Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need your help!" Jakken was jumping up and down furiously.

"Yeah, that's what he told me too. Go get me some water." Kiyana stacked the fire wood and lit it with one of the matches she kept in her back pack. When she was finished she turned to look at the injured man and her breath left her. He wore a white outfit and a yellow and blue sash around his waist. Over his shoulder was a fluffy white boa that was bleeding profusely. _Wait…..boas don't bleed…..what the hell?_ "So Sesshomaru—"

"Lord Sesshomaru to you."

Kiyana rolled her eyes and ignored him. "How did this happen?" She went to her knees beside him and softly touched his fur thing.

"Hn…" He looked away growling slightly.

"Look. I can't help you unless you tell me."

"I don't need your pathetic help! I could still kill you in this condition with one swipe."

"Then do it." Kiyana provoked. Sesshomaru's hand shot out and grasped around her neck. She felt the air running out and her body burned with the need for oxygen. Sesshomaru's eyes were angry and cold. Kiyana narrowed her eyes and grabbed his bleeding fur thing as hard as she could. He immediately released his grip on her throat and shot back against the wall in obvious pain. "Look. I won't give you my help if you _really_ think you don't need it. I could leave you here and let you die and hope Rin can find a new home where some one will take care of her and Jakken won't kill or abandon her. So go ahead and be stubborn." Kiyana gathered her things and started to walk out of the cave.

"A pathetic nuisance half demon stabbed through my mokomoko and into my shoulder." He said through clenched teeth.

"Right…half demon…" _jeez what is up with these people?_ Rin came back laboriously carrying a bucket of water and a long cloth draping over her shoulder and dragging on the ground. "Thank you Rin. Why don't you go find us some dinner."

"YOU CAN"T BOSS ME AROUND YOU STUPID GIRL!!" Jakken was screaming at Kiyana.

"Jakken." Sesshomaru's voice was hard. But Kiyana could see he was in pain. He was just too stubborn to let any one else know. "Go with Rin."

"Y-y-yes my lord….o-of course." Jakken ran after Rin quickly and Kiyana washed the rag in water before cleaning the wound on his mokomoko. When she'd gotten it sufficiently cleaned it was still bleeding steadily so she tore part of the rag off with the aid of her teeth and wrapped it around the wound.

Kiyana began loosening the obi sash around his waist but a clawed hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked up in shock and stared at his stoic face. His silver hair was long and perfect with bangs that slightly covered his amazingly golden eyes that were lined with red on his eye lids. She brought her other hand up and brushed his bangs away and saw a blue crescent moon on his forehead and looking at his cheeks she saw two red stripes on each side. "What are you doing." His voice was so cold it almost hurt to hear it.

"N-nothing…..I-I have to clean the wound on your shoulder…" He released his grip on her wrist and saw that he left a bruise. Kiyana loosened the obi and started undoing the black armor she just noticed. She removed the sleeve from his right shoulder and that whole side of his shirt fell off. Kiyana stared at his muscular arm, followed it up to a muscular shoulder with a bloody wound but instead of treating it right then she looked down at his muscular chest and down to his amazing stomach."

"What."

"N-nothing." Kiyana went about her work and bandaged up his shoulder wound with the remaining rag. She redressed him and blushed as she tied his obi sash She helped put his armor back on and realized that he only had one arm. "What happened?" She pointed to his arm.

"The half demon cut it off." He kept his gaze turned away from her.

Rin returned with some fish and they cooked it over the fire while Rin chattered wildly about everything and nothing at all. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru and Jakken, Kiyana followed her gaze, it looked like both of them were sleeping. Rin crawled into Kiyana's lap and silently cried. Kiyana didn't realize Rin was crying until the wet tears soaked through her only dry clothes. "Rin?" Kiyana pulled Rin's face away from her breast and saw her tear streaked cheeks. "Rin hunny what's wrong?"

"Lord Sesshomaru scared Rin. Rin doesn't have any one but Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jakken. Rin doesn't know what she would do if they went away. The people in villages are too scary to Rin." She cried some more and Kiyana looked at Sesshomaru, knowing he was still awake, in a way that said 'I told you so'

"It's okay sweety. Shhhhhshhhshhhshhhshhh." Trying to calm Rin down Kiyana began to sing the first song that popped into her head.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

She sang through that a couple times until she looked down at Rin through shaded glasses with love. She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled before looking back at Rin and trying to sleep against the wall.

What was with this girl? Rin brought her here to hepll him? Did Rin really think him so week that he needed some foolish girl's help? Since when did he need help?...But the way she had looked at him….He couldln't see her eyes because of those stupid things she wore over them, but her gaze felt like it was seering his skin. He liked her to look at him…..and he had let her touch him….wipe away his bangs….what was getting into him? He'd just met her and by the smell of it she was a demon, but what kind he didn't know. She didn't smell threatening, but he couldn't be sure. She was singing to Rin. Some silly lullaby , but it made him feel at peace. She stopped singing and looked at the sleeping Rin. He supposed it was love. This Kiyana loved his Rin after only one night of knowing her? Wait…since when was she his? This new female made him think odd thoughts. It was not something he liked very much. And he really did not like the black things she wore over her eyes even though it was night time. She was good for Rin. Rin needed a mother. Soon she would need to know about female things that neither he nor Jakken really wanted to discuss…ever. So he decided to keep her. Kiyana looked up at him and smiled in a shy manner before looking back down at Rin. Sesshomaru smirked then decided to sleep to pass the time.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own and all tat jazz

Ch. 3

"OK! I take it back! I believe in demons!" Kiyana stood at the opening of the cave facing a very large red ogre.

"You should. You are one." Sesshomaru stood behind her.

"I'm a WHAT!?" Sesshomaru killed the demon with one swing then returned into the cave to sit against the wall.

"A demon. Don't make me repeat myself."

"You just did. What kind of demon am I? How do you know I am a demon? Wait you and Jakken are demons too?! Is Rin one?!"

"You ask too many questions foolish girl. Rin is not a demon."

"How do you know I am?"

"I can smell it on you." Feeling exposed, Kiyana tried to cover herself. "Go with Rin into the town. Buy three outfits, no more no less, take a bath and get rid of those stupid eye coverings."

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Your clothes are disgusting and you smell horrible."

"EXCUSE ME?!" She sounded mad, but she felt more hurt. "I like my sunglasses thank you very much. I do _not _smell at all and my clothes are perfectly normal. _Yours_ are weird."

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. He was growling and red tinged his eyes. "To my nose you reek and if you are to stay with Rin you will do as I say. Now GO!" He dropped her and saw the bruises he left, immediately the red left his eyes. "Buy four outfits…" He turned his back and sat against a wall.

"Lord Sesshomaru is a dog demon." Rin explained, leading Kiyana though the town of humans. "He must have been sorry he hurt you. He never changes his mind." Kiyana purchased black kimono with red silk at the end of the sleeves and a red silk obi; a blue kimono with no sleeves with a light blue splash at the bottom; she then purchased a plain white Kimono that was only a little bit lower cut than the others; finally she bought an outfit that she'd be able to fight in: black knee length, skin tight shorts that she wore under a tight fitting floor length black skirt with a slit to the top of her thighs on either side and a tight fitting green top with no sleeves (No sleeves in both cases doesn't mean halter, it just means those sleeves that are longer than tank top but not as long as even a short sleeved shirt.)

"OOOOH! PRETTY!" Rin exclaimed before leading Kiyana to a bath house. As they relaxed Kiyana felt all her troubles slipping away with the dirt. When they were done Kiyana donned her fighting outfit and they walked hand in hand out of the town to the place they were supposed to meet Sesshomaru.

"Well, what do we have here? A very beautiful bride and a very yummy snack." A harsh male voice filled their ears.

"Rin, get behind me." Kiyana turned to face the demon who had spoken and was quickly slapped across the face sending her sunglasses flying into a tree. A cut formed on her cheek bone and she growled dangerously. "Didn't your mama teach you not to pick on girls?" A wind started blowing from no where. "This is why." She kicked the demon in the stomach and while he doubled over she grabbed the back of his green hair and brought his face down while she brought her knee up to smash into it twice. She kicked him one more time, then sensing another presence turned to face the forest. Sesshomaru walked steadily from the woods.

He surveyed the scene. Rin was standing behind Kiyana holding the brown back pack, now fuller because of her new clothes. The wind was blowing Kiyana's straight jet black hair over her face and when she looked up at him the eye coverings were gone. Her eyes were the color of ice bergs when the ocean reflects in them but they were quickly turning to a deeper blue, the color of a very clear lake. There was a male demon on the ground beside her that started to rise but was quickly knocked to the ground by a swift round house kick by Kiyana to his face.

Sesshomaru turned around and they walked on like nothing every happened. When the sun fell they found another small cave to sleep in. When Rin was sleeping soundly Sesshomaru approached Kiyana. "You fight."

Kiyana looked up at him. "People don't like my eyes. They'd beat me up and make fun of me. It was either get stronger than them or succumb to them. I chose to be stronger."

"Good choice. But you could have gotten Rin hurt today. You should go home. Back to your own time like that miko."

"Hey. I defended her while you were gone so back off." They were standing at the mouth of the cave.

"You don't belong here." It was like a knife in her heart. Sesshomaru walked back into the cave and sat.

"Maybe you're right…Maybe I don't belong here…But I don't belong back there either…" Kiyana whispered before running into the night. She had whispered it, but Sesshomaru heard every word.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin sat up with sleepy eyes. "Where is Rin's Okaasan?" He supposed he should go bring her back for Rin.

Kiyana found her way to a nearby town and found a little bar that was allowing people to sing. She figured she would get up and sing how she was feeling. So she sang a song called Where Do I Belong by Anastacia.

"Life doesn't promise a bed of roses  
Or white knights  
Fields of emotions I'm trapped in darkness  
Why me  
Save me  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
Life doesn't promise a bed of roses

_Chorus:_  
Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?

Ohhh.. Ohh..

They paint a picture of perfect nowhere blue skies  
Within every lie there's a web of comfort  
For them  
Not me  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere

_Chorus:_  
I said now  
Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?

Where do we go from here?  
I wish I would disappear  
I'm a lonely soul  
So far from home

Yeah, yeah, yeah..

Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me, help me  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I.. I said  
Lightening strikes, I said lightening strikes  
Floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?"

When she was done there was no one in the house with dry eyes. No one except the dog demon staring at her intently. She let a tear fall then got off stage and brushed past Sesshomaru to make her way to the cave with Rin.

_Her voice…that song….it had moved him made him feel….pain….in his heart….sorrow….it was like her voice was magic…_


End file.
